mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrickWheels
Sig here if you like my store and comment on what you like/don't like about it please sig and leave a comment if you order from my store!! BrickWheels (talk) 21:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a AWESOME store! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) donations can i donate 4 worker bees to you for 2 clicks. my mln username is legoman_756. 18:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) donations can i donate 4 worker bees to you for 2 clicks. my mln username is legoman_756. 18:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will send you a friend Request! BrickWheels (talk) 18:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) i sent the items 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) whats your cousins mln username??????????????????????????! 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) She's 6 years old but her username is gabbybricker. BrickWheels (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) your cousins rank 2 not rank 1 okay 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yea she just turned rank 2 yesterday. I had logged on for her and harvested her honey pots to find out that she had 50 for the queen bee masterpiece so I got the required items and built it for her. she was rank 1 before you had finnaly got on to friend request her and when you did you found out she was rank 2. BrickWheels (talk) 19:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ribbons i need more vitory ribbons. put out a race module 1 00:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have a stunt track module out can you click that and I will set up a race track module too send me a friend request. BrickWheels (talk) 21:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks . and i am already your friend.legoman756 14:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok (I am about to kill this fly he is driving me crazy.) theres this fly thats been buzzing around me at home that is so annoying. BrickWheels (talk) 20:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just buying. 20:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I would trade some thornax for acient spear partes. Make an order at my store. 21:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I have lots of Rank 0-3 items! You can order some at my store. 19:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice page -- 22:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks?BrickWheels (talk) 12:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) need some help can you help me get to rank 4 please. its legoman_756 AGAIN! pease help me21:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) At your service buddy! What'll it be? I've got the goods to get you to rank 4. Just tell me what you need. (looks at what I just typed and realizes that I think I just made that ryhme somehow) BrickWheels (talk) 19:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) click my race module rank 1 22:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) please keep on clicking 20:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry i stopped because i was waiting for you to harvest so after you won because you can only harvest 1 ribbon. lets keep track here of when i lose so you can harvest and then tell me you are ready again. ok? BrickWheels (talk) 23:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) clicked both of them. harvest and I will click again. BrickWheels (talk) 23:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) done 13:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ok I am grounded but I do have access to a computer every now and then. I will click at 11:20 A.M. everyday (EST time) and at 3:10 P.M. occasionally. I will click right now. BrickWheels (talk) 19:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Power cells Hi, I'd like 30 Solar Power Cells. just tell me where to put the clicks Thanks! MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 05:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok click my Dinosaur excavation module (the one at the top) and accept my friend request and I will send them. BrickWheels (talk) 19:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked on this and thornax Thanks! your a great friend on MLN **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thornax Sure I'll take the thornax 5 clicks right? I'm your friend already MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) OOPS! I gave you one extra click. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) thats ok I will still give you the thornax for that extra click. free thornax i guess. BrickWheels (talk) 21:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I please have 2 heroic storys? 22:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes Please click my Dinosaur excavation module. Also accept my friend request if you haven't already. Then I will send them. BrickWheels (talk) 19:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you block me or something because when I try to click add to friend and go to my private view your name isnt on the pending. BrickWheels (talk) 21:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I blocked you. I'll unblock you and click. 21:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you and clicked. 22:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) items sent enjoy! BrickWheels (talk) 18:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure I'll work for you! When do I start? Also why do you keep blocking and unblocking me? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You can officially start tommorow since today is almost over. And the reason i keep blocking and unblocking is because I am clicking on my module from my cousins account so that I can try and get the last sapphire i need since I don't know who has been recieving my gems when i don't block people. BrickWheels (talk) 22:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) OH, OK I'll start tomorrow! Can't wait!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It is tomorrow!!! my first day at work!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 05:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Your Best job you will ever have will start here at the soon to be famous and most talked about store in MLN history.(or so I hope)BrickWheels (talk) 19:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Brickwheels, can you put your race track module rank 3 please? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 18:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea hold on......ok its up and somehow my red bricks that I have in my inventory keep disapearing. Its weird like i had 32 and now I have none. BrickWheels (talk) 19:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) That is weird ok thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you know where I can get 14 dino scales and 3 dino horns fast? BrickWheels (talk) 19:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) let me look. bye the way can you put another spc in the module? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC)\ maybe thelidlstore? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ok its up ill check out the......wait a minute that store is closed right now i thought. BrickWheels (talk) 19:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) yea I need red bricks though. Let me get on my cousins account she has like 900BrickWheels (talk) 19:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) for rank 5 up you should try. thank for puttin it up again! if you need any spcs I'll give some. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you put it up again? if you spcs just tell me. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) WTF now my spcs are missing all 19 of them!BrickWheels (talk) WHAT!!!! SOMEBODY MUST BE STEALING THEM!!!! please don't swear Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) i didnt swear did i WTF means "whats this friend" can u send me spcsBrickWheels (talk) 19:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OH, Ok how many do you want? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) not too much i dont want to lose a lot if the glitch happens againBrickWheels (talk) 19:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll send one when you need another one just tell me. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) if you need me to set it up again just send me another spc. btw what do you need my module up for? do you need victory ribbons?BrickWheels (talk) 19:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hey im getting ready to click my dino bone gallery for some saphires so if you get any send them back to me.BrickWheels (talk) 20:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya I need victory ribbons. ok will do. could you click on my rank 3 race track? i'll send you the items if you em' **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 20:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) click your race track rank 3 only gets you the stunt track rank 3 blueprint.BrickWheels (talk) 20:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I got 8 sapphires. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 20:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know and I need the blueprint. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 20:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey if you need dino scales goto legoboy4679's page hee has a trade up for 80 dino scales. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 13:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I got dino scales 240 to be exact. Stumbled across a trade module that had them for sale.BrickWheels (talk) 19:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Brickwheels could I get gems for my pay instead of clicks for right now. Smileytaff 14:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea umm lets see here 3 gems would be equal to your pay of 30 clicks. and 1 gem for each order. Is that what you want?BrickWheels (talk) 15:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 3 Gems for the week and 1 item of my choice for a order. Smileytaff 15:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Order(again) Can I have 2 more Heroic Stories? 20:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep you can 2 clicks on race car track rank 3 please. I work for him. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have the race car rank 3. 21:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Just make it. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't at the moment. 21:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Why can't you? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Nvm. I made it and clicked. I only clicked once though because I won. Where should I put the other click? 21:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Same place. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Please send me the items. 21:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, sending....Sent**!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! 10 click bonus for your completion of kristofs order!!!BrickWheels (talk) 22:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) legoman_756s order legoman_756 here, 2 roghph rubys (is that how you spell it) and 30 dino scales even throuhg im not rank 4 17:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ok that will be 22 clicks.....Please click my apprentice module. BrickWheels (talk) 19:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC)